1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a procedure for booting a computer, and more particularly, to a booting procedure able to play a user-defined A/V (audio/video) during booting a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a block diagram showing an architecture of a conventional computer. Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional computer 100 includes a central processing unit (CPU) 102, a chipset 104, a memory 106 and a basic input output system (basic input output system) 108, wherein the CPU 102 is coupled to the chipset 104 and then to memory 106 and the BIOS 108 via the chipset 104.
The chipset 104 includes a northbridge chip 112 and a southbridge chip 114, wherein the northbridge chip 112 is coupled to the CPU 102, and the CPU 102 is coupled to the memory 106 and the southbridge chip 114 via the northbridge chip 112. Besides, the southbridge chip 114 is coupled to the BIOS 108. During booting the computer 100, the CPU 102 loads a program code in the BIOS 108 into the memory 106 through the chipset 104 to execute the program code so as to accomplish a booting procedure.
FIG. 1B is a block diagram showing an architecture of a conventional basic input output system. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional BIOS 108 includes a booting block 122 and a main program segment 126. When booting the computer 100, at first, the program code in the booting block 122 is executed so as to decompress the program code in the main program segment 126 and load the decompressed code into the memory 106 via the chipset 104. In general, the data in the booting block 122 is an uncompressed data and the data in the main program segment 126 may be a compressed data. When the data in the booting block 122 is executed, the main program segment 126 is decompressed and the decompressed code is loaded into the memory 106 via the chipset 104 for executing.
It is well known a BIOS is in charge of power-on-self-test (POST), initializing, recording the system setting values, providing a runtime program library and assisting loading an operation system. During booting a computer, a user would face a screen full of a succession of testing text messages, which makes the user feel the booting procedure is a bored and very monotone job.